The Second Generation
by Spiral Swagger
Summary: The main characters of Bleach have had children and have settled down. Nine years ago a tragic event happened.  Rated M for violence, adult situations, sexual themes, profanity, drug, and alcohol abuse.
1. Chapter 1

" Mommy " The small auburn hair girl called as her mother tucked her in bed.

" Yes sweety? " The mother smiled

" What was daddy like? " Her daughter asked

" Hana, he was an amazing man " The mother began " He saved my life, at least twice, he was so strong, and brave. He saved the world you know "

" Wow " the daughter exclaimed.

" Don't lie to her Orihime, He was a bastard. He hates all of us. " the teenage son stood in the door way, as his yellow eyes glowed.

" Sora, Stop!" Orihime stated firmly.

" Fine, Lie to her, I know the truth! " Sora shouted back.

" What is the truth you know! ? If it wasn't for him , I would not be alive! " Orihime stood up, shouting.

" Ya, ya, ya, what ever. " Sora's semi long white hair bounced, as he quickly walked down the stairs.

" WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! ?" His mother shouted

" Soken's! " The front door slammed. " SORA! " Orihime shouted. She sighed, and looked back at her daughter. " I love you " She kissed her daughter " Goodnight. "

" Night, mommy " Hana smiled.

_**" It isn't his fault Sora. . . "**_ The single mother thought to herself as she walked out of her nine year old daughter's room.

**Knock, knock**

Uryu opened the door. " Sora? It's eight o'clock, what's wrong? "

" Nothin' , is Soken home? " Sora asked

" Yes, but he is studying for the exam next week." Uryu started

" Can I come in? " Sora asked

Uryu's eye twitched _**" The disrespect. "**_ " Yes, but take off your shoes at the door, it rained today. "

" Okay " Sora stated as he kicked of his shoes " You mind if I stay the night? "

Uryu frowned " What happened? "

" Me and Orihime got in a fight, again " Sora rolled his eyes

" You should give her some more respect, I mean at least call her mother. " Uryu started

" I don't care. " Sora stated coldly

" She loves you, she gave birth to you, she supports you. She is your mother " Uryu continued, Sora ignored him, and walked up the stairs. _**" He is so much like his father, Ichigo, we all know it wasn't your fault. If only he knew, he would love you as much as we all do. "**_

" Yo, Soken. " Sora stated as he walked is best friend's room

Soken looked over his shoulder " Oh, hey Sora! " His blue eyes sparkled when he saw his friend entering his room.

" So what did Aimi say? " Sora asked as he sat down oh Soken's bed.

" Um. . . " Soken looked away from his from friend.

" Oh shit, she rejected you? " Sora stated

" No. . . " Soken started looking for something to do on his desk. " My father doesn't like it when you swear. " he tried to change the subject

" You didn't ask her. " Sora stood up, and walked up to Soken's desk. " Soken, if you really like her, then you tell her how you feel. "

Soken began to feel nervous. " How? "

" Just do it. " Sora placed his hand in his friend's shoulder. " She wont know you feel if you don't tell her. "

" It doesn't matter, she wont like me. " Soken started reading the textbook on his desk.

" Soken. . . " Sora started

" No, don't _Soken_ Me! " He stood up " I am a loser, and a nerd, all I do is study. I'm not good at anything, I don't have anything special about me, like you! "

" Soken, you are a bad ass, you're the shit, I'm the freak, do you see these eyes, look at my hair." Sora started pointing out the things wrong with him. "I am a F student, I argue with my mother everyday. "

" But you have talent. " Soken stated

" Talent? " Sora questioned

" You can sing, In English! " Soken smiled

" That's nothing, you are an amazing artist. " Sora pointed to Soken's skech pad.

Soken smiled again " Thanks for cheering me up. "

Sora smiled in return " You are gonna ask Aimi out tomorrow, like it or not. "

Soken walked over to his bed " Well what are you gonna do if I don't? "

Sora sat down on the desk, " I'll make ya " his yellow eyes glowed, an he smiled mischievousness

" Okay! I'll ask her tomorrow! " Soken pulled the blankets over his head.

" Good. " Sora laughed

" But " Soken started

" But what! ? " Sora questioned

" I don't think my father would approve. " Soken sighed

" Oh. My. Fucking. God. " Sora started " You are sixteen years old! "

" So? " Soken asked

" So fucking what! ? I am sure Uryu doesn't care. " Sora stated

" Okay. " Soken sighed

" Hey, if he seriously gets mad, just blame it on me. " Sora smiled

" Sora " Soken started

" He hates me already so, why not? It was my idea, I did push you to do it. " Sora continued

" He doesn't hate you. " Soken stated.

" What ever " Sora rolled his yellow eyes.

" He doesn't " Soken repeated.

" What ever" Sora said again. He took out his cell phone, and checked his messages to cut the conversation. There was a long moment of silence.

" So, how has your latest song been going? " Soken asked.

" Eh, its been okay. I haven't been able to write lately " Sora said, with out looking away from his phone.

" Oh, well have you translated anymore songs? " Soken asked

" No, I have been looking up some American bands though " Sora said, still looking through his phone.

" American bands? " Soken questioned

" Well, western music, some bands are from England, a few from Switzerland. " Sora opened up a file from his phone. " This band's name is Blink 182. " He pressed play, the song began to play.

**' It's hard to wake up**

**When the shades have been pulled shut**

**This house is haunted**

**It's so pathetic**

**It makes no sense at all**

**I'm ripe with things to say**

**The words rot and fall away**

**If a stupid poem could fix this home**

**I'd read it every day '**

The song stopped and Soken sat still, shocked in amazement. Sora put down his phone.

" What do you think? " Sora asked

Soken's blue eyes glowed " It was amazing! "

" You didn't understand the lyrics did you? " Sora questioned

" No, but it still sounded awesome, can you teach me English? " Soken asked excitingly

" I haven't mastered it yet, but sure. " Sora smiled.

" Ishida-kun I just don't know what to do. " Orihime sighed as she spoke into the phone.

" Orihime, there isn't much you can do. What Sora has experienced wont ever go away. " Uryu stated

" He hates Ichigo. He doesn't understand. " Orihime started

" I know, but If we tried to explain it to him, he would just be even more confused. " Uryu started

" Sora is so much like Ichigo, and he looks so much like. . . _him _" Orihime's voice began to tremble

" Orihime, don't think about it. You'll only hurt yourself. " Concern was clear in the Qunicy's voice

" I know, but " She began to cry " Sora hates me too "

" Orihime "

" No, stop "

" I am coming over "

" You don't have too "

" I want too "

" You don't have too. . . "

" I need to "

" Uryu. . . "

" I'll be over soon "

Uryu placed the phone on the receiver, and he walked up stairs. He opened the door to his son's room.

" Hello father " Soken smiled

" Soken, I am going out for a while, I'll be back in an hour or so, Be safe " Uryu smiled.

" Okay, bye dad " Soken smiled at his father as he closed the door.

" Is your dad seriously just leaving like that? He never leaves you home alone. " Sora asked

" Yeah. . . He trusts me now " Soken stated

" Sweet " Sora smiled.

" What are you planning? " Soken asked nervously

" Nothin' I was just thinking we should go for a walk. " Sora stated

" At nine at night? " Soken asked nervously

" Oh yeah " Sora smiled again

Uryu opened the front door, he stopped for a second. He felt his pockets, and quickly walked back in. He grabbed the small silver cross off the coffee table and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I was sooooo tempted to start this with**

**" My name Is Sora Kurosaki, I'm seventeen years old. "**

**You know, like the commercial off of AdultSwim ^.^**

**I have a feeling that only certain people will enjoy this,**

**Please Review :D _Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**" The hollow count has been unnaturally high. " **_The Quincy thought to himself, as he walked rather quickly to his friend's home. _**" I hope Soken, and Sora will be okay. "**_

" If my father shows up, and we aren't back, He'll freak out. I'll be in so much trouble. " Soken stated nervously

" Soken, come on. " Sora said as he walked out the front door.

" Okay. " Soken locked the door behind him, and put the key in his pocket.

Two identical shinigami's ran, rooftop, to rooftop. chasing a large soul eating behemoth.

" Ruko! " The taller one shouted " Shoot it or something! "

" Well Mr. Swordsman extraordinaire, If you're so great, catch it so it's distracted! " Ruko shouted back. " Reno! I'm talking to you! "

" Shut up! I'm thinking! " Reno shouted to his shorter twin

" I didn't know you had a brain. " Ruko sighed, as he sat down with his brother.

"SHIT! THE HOLLOW IS GETTING AWAY! " They both shouted, as they took off, again.

Sora, and Soken walked slowly in the night. There was a slight breeze, and a soft tune, that Sora, and Soken both know.

" Do you hear that? " Soken asked

" Yeah, its a guitar. . . " Sora trailed off

"Well who ever it is. . . they know western music " Soken stated.

" She's a girl. " Sora winked at Soken

Soken blushed " Wha-what are thinking? How do you know it's a girl? "

" I can hear her singing. " Sora stated.

" Wow, super hearing " Soken stated

" Lets go meet her " Sora smiled

Soken blushed again " Wha-What! ? "

**Knock, knock**

Orihime opened the door, Uryu stood in the door way.

" Oh, hey " Orihime smiled

" Can I come in? " Uryu asked

She smiled again " Uryu, you know you are always welcome. "

" Thank you " Uryu said as he took off his shoes at the door.

" Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! " Reno shouted

" Reno stop shouting, and flash step the damn thing! " Ruko shouted

" Shoot it! " Reno shouted

" I'll shoot you, if you don't catch up with it! " Ruko replied

_**" It's Greenday, so she's American " **_Sora thought as he draged his friend.

" Wha-What are you doing? This is a bad idea! I can't sing! She won't like me! I don't even know the song! " Soken kept shouting.

" Shut up. You know this song by heart. " Sora stated " Worst case, she falls for me "

" Fantastic. " Soken mumbled

The closer they got the louder the guitar was, and the louder her voice got. They could both hear her clearly.

_" Out of body and out of mind "_ She sang clearly

_**" Give Me Novocaine! ? " **_Soken thought to himself

_" Kiss the demons out of my dreams " _Her soft voice continued.

" Good luck buddy " Sora whispered as he pushed Soken out from the corner.

" I get the funny feeling, thats alright. " Soken sang akwardly

She had long pink hair, she jumped at the sound of Soken's voice, but continued singing, and playing.

_" Jimmy says it's better than air "_ They sang together, She stoped paying the guitar, as they walked closer.

_" I'll tell you why " _ His dark blue eyes met her light ember

_" Drain the pressure from the swelling, This sensations overwhelming " _They sang together.

Sora walked out from the corner, he smiled _**" Amazing job Soken. "**_

_" Give me a long kiss goodnight, and everything will be alright. " _ The ground began to tremble, but they ignored it.

Sora quickly looked over to where the loud stomping was coming from, There was a huge monster plowing through the trees.

_**" Wha-What the fuck? " **_Sora thought to himself

_" Tell me that I won't feel a thing " _They continued to sing ignoring the hollow running towards them.

" Soken! " Sora began to run towards his friend " Get the fuck out of the way! "

Soken, and the girl turned around quickly. She pushed Soken away from her, and jumped back. Sora cought Soken before he fell to the ground as the monster ran past them.

" You bastard! " Sora shouted, as he droped Soken, and he chased after the hollow. Sora's sclera started to grow black, and he gained speed extremely. There was a flash, he found himself in front of the hollow. He felt an intense power over come him, and his body began to shake.

_**" What the hell is wrong with me? " **_Sora thought to himself as the Hollow plowed towards him.

_**" What am I doing? " **_His hands began to glow.

_**" It's getting closer, I have to do something. " **_Sora closed his eyes, and reached forward. The Hollow collapsed. Sora opened his eyes, and he found himself in the air covered in blood. He landed on his feet, and turned around, the hollow slowly disappeared and so did the blood that cover Sora's body.

" So-Sora! " Soken shouted

Sora turned around, his body was still shaking.

" Are you okay? " Soken began to run towards his friend. There was another flash. Soken was knocked over.

" SOKEN! " Sora shouted.

A teenaged boy with short black hair stood infront of Sora.

" Are you, the one who killed the Hollow? " He asked.

" Who are you? " Sora questioned

Another flash came, and there stood another teenaged boy, almost identical to the other one.

Sora's yellow eyes glowed angerly " Who Are You! ? "

The both laughed as they took a step back.

" A great swordsman! " the taller on stated

" A master of kido! " the shorter one shouted

" Reno! " the taller one struck a pose

" Ruko! " the shorter one followed

" We are The Abarai twins! Shinigami masters! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE! ? "

Sora smirked " You retards make that up by yourselves? "

Soken stood up " No they stole it from an anime I watch "

Reno, and Ruko turned around quickly **" WHAAAAAAAAT!" **

" Yeah, its called Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann " Soken stated

**" SHUT THE HELL UP NERD! " **Reno shouted.

" HEY, DON'T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT! " Sora pulled Reno towards him.

" Let go of me filthy human! " Reno shouted as he pushed Sora's hand away from him.

Sora punched Runo in the face. Reno shouted as he pounced on Sora and they began to punch, and kick each other violently.

Ruko ignored his brother, and walked over to Soken " So you can see us? "

" Yeah, what was that thing? " Soken asked

" They are evil ghosts who reside in Hueco Mundo, but travel to the living world to feed on the souls of the living, and dead alike. They are called Holows. Hollows are made of spiritual matter and cannot be detected by ordinary Humans. While the majority of Hollows can be overcome by the average Shinigami, there are some which surpass even the most elite Shinigami in strength. All normal Hollows wear white masks. " The girl stated as she joined their group.

Ruko stood still, shocked " Yo-You're right? "

" Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Rachel. " She smiled

" How did you know that! ? " Ruko questioned

" I dunno. " Rachel said " So what are your names "

" I am Ruko Abarai! " Ruko stated proudly.

" Okay then. . . not very impressive " She mumbled " Who are you? "

Soken blushed " Uh, um. My name is Soken, Soken Ishida. It's was nice singing with you."

_**" Aw He's shy " **_She smiled " Thanks, I can't believe you know English. "

"Yea-Yeah, Sora is teaching me, he knows it really good. " Soken stated 

Sora smiled widely, as he pinned Reno down. " Give up loser! "

" Fuck off bright eyes! " Reno spat out trying to get out from underneith him. Reno kicked Sora in the stomach, and pushed Sora off of him. _**" Shit, I can't beat him hand, to hand. I know I'll scare him with my zanpakutou! "**_

Sora ran towards Reno. Reno quickly pulled out his sword, the tip pressed lightly on Sora's throat.

" One step, or one little push, and its all over for you, human. " Reno smiled

" Go ahead " Reno's eye opened wide

" Do it, make my day, kill me. " Sora stated coldly. " I have nothing to lose, you're a death god right? kill me. " Sora's cold yellow eyes stared into Reno's dark blue. The black in Sora's sclera, struck fear in Reno.

_**" Fuck, I can't do it. I don't want to kill him for no reason. I can't kill him. It's just not in me. He is too cold, am I afraid of him? "**_ Reno began to shake

" Whats wrong death god? " Sora's eyes mocked Reno.

Reno dropped his sword. _" I can't. . . do it " _

Sora sighed " Pathetic. "

_" Human, tell me something, what, what is your name? " _Reno was still shaking, and breathing heavily.

" My name, is Sora Kurosaki. " He stated as he walked away " The no good fuck up "

Soken smiled nervously at Rachel, He saw Sora walking away. " Hey, Sora wait up! Bye Rachel! " Soken took off after his friend.

_**" He is so cute. " **_ Rachel smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ruko, and Reno Abarai. The twin sons of Renji and Rukia Abarai**

**Yes I am RenjRuki.**

**:) Soken gots himself a fan girl now XD**

**What is with Sora? This power? Does his father have anything to do it? Or was it just a one time thing?**

**Keep Reading :D Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

" Do you sense that? " Orihime asked, as she sipped her coffee.

" It''s a hollow, Renji's boys are taking care of it. " Uryu smiled, as he poured a mug.

" How is Renji? I haven't talked to him or Rukia sense. . . _that_ _day " _Orihime's voice began to tremmble again, Uryu walked over to her.

" Orihime. . . I am here for you. I want to help you get through this. " He sat next to her.

Orihime felt tears build up in her eyes. _" Ichigo said the same thing. . . When. . . IT. . . Ha-" _She bursted out in tears. Uryu held her tight.

_" It's okay, its all over. I am sorry, I am here for you. " _Uryu whispered repeatedly, as he stroked her hair. The words was like a knife twisting in her wounds.

_**" No, Uryu, just stop. It hurts more than it helps. " **_Orihime wanted to say, but she couldn't speak. The tears drowned out all her emotions leaving nothing, but sorrow. The painful memories came rushing into her, she blacked out.

_I wrapped the towel around myself as I steped out of the shower. It was so cold, but proabaly beacuse the shower was so hot. I have never really ever taken a cold shower, well enjoyed taking a cold shower. I walked though the house, humming, and singing what ever came to my mind, like normal. I got into my pajamas, and waited for Ichigo to come home. When I was waiting, I accidently fell asleep. When I woke up I heard the front door close, I jumped up, and ran to him. But the man, wasn't my husband, he wasn't the man I fell in love with. It was the evil side of him, the dark side. I thought he controlled, and killed long ago. I stood there shocked. I couldn't move, I was so terrified. He smiled at me and said. _

**" Whats the matter Princess? " **

_All I could do, was stare, it was like I was in a trance. His voice shattered the silence again_

**" While the king is away. "**_ He grabed me_** " Lets have alittle fun " **

_He thew me on the table, I couldn't scream, I couldn't shout for help. Nothing escaped my lips, he pulled down my shorts, he tore open my shirt, I couldn't do anyhing. He over powered me, and entered me._

**" Aw, No fight Princess? " **_ he mocked me as he penatrated me,I was exposed to this monster. _

_Now I didn't want to scream. I didn't want to shout. It's what he wanted. I refused to give him that. He leaned closer to my face, and whispered_

**" If you won't scream, I'll make ya' " **_He bit my neck, and drew blood, I winced in the pain._

**" Come Princess, I hear ya' scream for the King all the time, I'm just like him, only. . . better. " **_That broke me._

_**" YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE ICHIGO! " **__I shouted, he smiled._

**" Thats the spirit! Your' right, I ain't anything like the King, I'm stronger, better, So come one, scream my name. " **_ He squeezed my breasts tightly. _

_I hate you! I hate you! I thought to myself as he reached deeper inside me._

**" Don't pretend you don't like it. You're soaked. You LOVE it! " **_His voice echoed in my head._

_Do I love this. . . this monster? The repeated motion, the pain, physical and mental, did I love this? He must have known that I was thinking of it, because he laughed, and inflected more pain. This pain, this energy, this monster. I loved it. I loved it all. The angery expression onmy face loosened up. I sat up I wraped my legs around his waist, I glared into his cold yellow eyes. _

_**" It's my turn " **__I whispered. I dug my nails into his back, and I saw him wince, He felt it._

_We kept going, and going. I lost track of time, and then he climaxed, inside of me. . ._

Orihime woke up, she was in her bed. She rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep.

Soken, and Sora ran as quickly as they could.

" No! We aren't gonna make it in time! " Soken shouted

" Shut up, and just run! " Sora replied

Soken, and Sora turned the corner.

" I can see the house! " Sora shouted

Soken stopped running. " The light are on. . . "

Sora stopped also " Yeah and? "

" My father is home, already. " Soken sat down

" Shit! " Sora punched the air.

" What are we gonna do? " Soken asked

" Okay, just tell him some monster came running by, and I said we should chase after it. " SOra stated

" Oh, Like he is gonna believe that! " Soken shouted

" Well, what ever happens just blame me. " Sora stated " Come on, lets go back to your house. "

Soken sighed " Okay, I just hope I don't get grounded too bad. "

Uryu sat in his study, _**" Soken, Sora, Did you take off after the hollow? "**_ He looked over at the small cross on his wrist _**" Is it time. . . that I explain to Soken. . . that he is half quincy?**_

Sora, and Soken stood in the doorway nervously.

" I'll go in first. " Sora stated, He slowly opened the door, and peeked through the crack. " No Uryu. " he whispered to Soken, as he opened the door all the way. Sora motioned his hand to Soken, and they both creeped in. They peeked into the kicthen, and quickly walked to the stairs.

" WHERE WERE YOU TWO! ? " Uryu questioned, It was like he came out of nowhere.

Soken, and Sora quickly turned around. " Well! There was this huge monster. and I was like Soken. Lets go check it out. " Sora stated

" Those monsters are called Hollows " Uryu stated

" I know, they are evil spirits who eat humans and good spirits. " Soken stated

Uryu and Sora wee shocked, " How did you find that out? " they both asked

Soken blushed " Rachel "

" I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU TWO! " Renji shouted.

" But Dad " They both started

" NO BUTS! You two have failed to kill a low leveled hollow! " Renji shouted again.

" We could have killed it, but Reno was too slow. " Ruko stated.

" Hey! I told you to use your kido! " Reno shouted

" And I told you to use a flash step! " Ruko replied

" I TOLD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP WHEN I AM TALKING! " Renji interrupted. " If you guys can't handle hollow exterminating by yourself, then you'll have to work with Jack again, I am giving you two one last chance, got it! ? "

" Well Reno got his ass handed to him by a human. " Ruko teased

" Hey! He wouldn't have beet me if you helped! " Reno punched his twin

" Dad! he just punched me! " Ruko shouted

" What was this human's name? " Renji asked

" It was Sora Kurosaki " Reno stated

" Kuro. . . saki? " Renji began to laugh. " Kurosaki! "

Reno, and Ruko looked at each other.

" Treat Kurosaki with some respect. " Renji smiled " But next time. Don't get your ass kicked Reno. "

" Yes father " Reno replied

" Remember this is your last chance. Don't screw it up " Renji hung up, and Ruko looked over at Reno.

" That Rachel, chick. . . she's pretty hot " Ruko stated. Reno just glared at his shorter twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>

**Okay, the flash back, is the day Sora was conceived.**

**OOOOOOH Ruko,and Reno You are in trouble! **


End file.
